


First Memory - Creation

by PHOMPHO



Series: Memórias da Criação [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21853459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PHOMPHO/pseuds/PHOMPHO
Summary: Existem muitas versões da criação do universo e de suas criaturas que o habitam, mas nenhuma delas vem de alguém que estivesse envolvido neste processo. Warnessa, a criatura também denominada como Guerra luta contra o Deus que lhe criou em busca de liberdade à milênios numa busca incessante pelo conhecimento que lhe foi prometido desde o início.
Series: Memórias da Criação [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600513
Kudos: 1





	1. O início dos milênios

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [First Memory - Creation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073538) by [PHOMPHO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PHOMPHO/pseuds/PHOMPHO). 



> Nos últimos tempos tenho tido um surto de inspiração e decidi escrever novamente, e esse surto de inspiração está diretamente ligado com essa série que tenho fazem tantos anos. De início este primeiro trabalho tinha somente um capítulo e era considerado apenas uma história curta que "introduz" o universo em que a protagonista dos outros dois trabalhos vive, mas, depois de deliberar um pouco eu notei que certas partes do "plot" ficariam avulsos ou simplesmente faltando, por isso decidi continuar este trabalho ao invés de adicionar uma quarta parte nesta série que eu claramente nunca terminei de colocar no papel.  
> De qualquer forma, a primeira memória é narrada por Warnessa, a criatura que Deus intitula como Guerra, quem deveria proteger os humanos mas que se vira contra o seu criador após notar a sua natureza distorcida, iremos acompanhar o início da sua jornada até o ponto onde a história de Alyna começaria, vendo a infância das 3 crianças e como suas jornadas começaram de verdade.  
> Acredito que seja necessário apontar que está história possui interpretações religiosas que vão contra muitas crenças mas que não foram feitas para serem seguidas, afinal, é apenas um trabalho de ficção.

No começo tudo era pó, a escuridão cobria tudo que ainda não existia, criaturas de todos os tipos lutavam por sobrevivência, estas eram chamadas de "monstros" pelos seus modos barbáricos, mas a Terra que os humanos hoje conhecem ainda não existia, esse era apenas o começo de uma nova vida. Os anjos não sabiam o que fazer com essas criaturas tão horrendas, por isso eles foram até Deus para que lhes desse uma solução para este dilema, mas Deus apenas olhou para seus servos confusos e desesperados e riu.

_"Crie luz com tua própria carne, assim os monstros iram temer a pureza dos servos do Céu."_

E assim eles fizeram, se mutilando para criar algo maior que eles, num equivalente, acredito que hoje seria o que vocês chamam de "Sol". Vendo a destruição da maior partes dos monstros, Deus riu novamente, vendo os seus tolos servos com mais um problema, um lado do Paraíso estava coberto por luz, mas o outro continuava sendo reinado pela escuridão.

_"Com tuas próprias mãos, lute contra as criaturas provindas da escuridão, assim os monstros iram temer a luz e a alma que meus servos guardam dentro de teus corpos puros."_

Os anjos, sempre cegamente tolos, prosseguiram com o plano ridículo de Deus, lutando contra as bestas da escuridão até sua maioria morrer mais uma vez, e os poucos que conseguiam voltar vivos já não eram mais tão puros como antes, corrompidos pela escuridão. Desafiando Deus, estes anjos finalmente entendiam o que realmente estava acontecendo e como seu sofrimento era o divertimento daquela criatura que lhes comandava, infeliz com o resultado da sua primeira cruzada, Deus então forçou estas pobre criaturas para um lugar onde seriam confinados pela eternidade, onde eles poderiam gritar e lutar o quanto quisessem, o que hoje vocês chamam de "Inferno". Deus riu mais uma vez, os jogando um por um no poço de escuridão e fogo, e não apenas os que eram considerados corrompidos, mas também suas famílias e amigos.

_"Vocês, que ainda me sobram, devem ser fiéis à mim, e com tua fé e o sangue daqueles que foram corrompidos, façam-me um lugar onde estas bestas da escuridão possam ser jogadas."_

Seguindo mais uma ordem, aqueles poucos que ainda tinham fé naquela criatura sádica construíram um reino feito de escuridão, onde as criaturas não poderiam interferir com os planos de Deus, que foi então chama de "Purgatório", mas neste processo mais anjos foram corrompidos pela escuridão do mundo. O dilema era que Deus não poderia joga-los no inferno, eles não haviam sido corrompidos pela sua vontade nem estavam indo contra ele, pela última vez, Deus riu, cortando as asas desta nova "raça", eles seriam incumbidos de cuidar do Paraíso que ele havia criado já tantos milênios antes, estes seriam os primeiros "humanos".

Mas ainda assim a escuridão podia criar outras criaturas malignas que podiam devorar os humanos, e a esta altura Deus não tinha anjos o suficiente para continuar jogando no campo de batalha, e pela primeira vez, ele não riu. Seu plano desta vez era tentar criar bestas completamente cegas pela sua fé, estes iriam, não só, defender os humanos mas também destruí-los quando a hora chegasse.

_"Aos que ainda são fiéis à mim, tragam-me duas almas dos humanos, quatro almas das bestas e sacrifiquem dois de vocês à mim, Eu irei criar aqueles que vão proteger esta nova e pobre vida que foi corrompida contra tua vontade."_

E assim, como todas as outras vezes, os anjos foram. Com a alma de um anjo e uma besta sedenta por sangue, Deus criou o primeiro deles, Guerra, criado para lutar contra as malditas bestas, mas sua presença gerava grande desavença entre os humanos.

Com a alma de uma besta feita por vários pedaços e uma alma humana, Deus criou a Peste, aquele que iria manter os humanos sob controle rigoroso, mas isso fez com que os mesmos se revirassem em medo e doença, que os preocupavam, alguns já não queriam mais acreditar em Deus.

Com dois deles não sendo o suficiente para controlar as coisas, Deus criou, com a alma de um humano e uma besta marinha vinda das águas negras, aquele que chamariam de Fome, ajudando os humanos a criar suas próprias nações e fazendas, mas ao mesmo tempo que ele lhes dava esperança também a roubava, nos períodos mais gelados do ano, sua comida esgotava e nada podiam fazer.

No final, para tirar estas criaturas da miséria, com a alma de um anjo e de uma besta meio morta e meio viva, deus criou seu último guardião, Morte, aquele que levaria as almas destas criaturas corrompidas para onde Deus achasse correto, o Céu ou o Inferno, mas este também levava medo ao coração dos humanos.

Para tentar amenizar o medo, Deus riu pela primeira vez em muitos séculos, e ordenou os quatro cavaleiros à viver ao lado dos humanos, sem deixar suas presenças serem notadas. Tudo estava aparentemente indo bem, até os humanos se virarem uns contra os outros, as guerras, as batalhas, eles não podiam mais ser controlados, eles haviam conseguido poder de mais, esquecendo de Deus em sua maioria, se matando e se destruindo. Não gostando da visão e culpando os cavaleiros por seus próprios erros, Deus jogos todos os cavaleiros no inferno.


	2. Uma nova vida

E não foi assim que Deus contou a minha história para a humanidade, de acordo com a versão Dele o soberano do Inferno me mandou para criar a discórdia entre os humanos, o que os pobre coitados não entendem é que quem criou tudo e todos foi Ele. De uma forma ou de outra, esta é minha história agora, a história de Guerra, que agora é conhecida pelos humanos como Warnessa, antes de acabar no inferno eu lutei contra uma real criação de um demônio, Condenação, uma criatura feita de puro ódio, mas também a única coisa que poderia ter me libertado de ser uma eterna escrava daquela medonha criatura que criou este mundo.

Condenação também é conhecida pelos humanos por um nome diferente, possuindo o corpo de uma inocente criança pálida, Akemi julga tudo e todos, nada escapa os seus olhos vermelhos como o sangue quente dos humanos, após acabar neste buraco eu conheci seu "pai", Caacrinolaas, formalmente conhecido no Inferno como o "presidente", e aposentado comandante das trinta e seis legiões do inferno, com seu jeito um tanto quanto humano de ser eu não questiono porque ele não é mais um comandante, claramente lhe falta ódio. Este homem de cabelos cabelos claros e longos foi o primeiro à falar comigo quando cheguei aqui.

\- G-guerra? Como pode estar aqui? Todos vimos você destruir min-, quero dizer, Condenação! - Ele dizia claramente preocupado e tentando limpar todo o sangue que me cobria após a batalha, mas eu estava apenas ali, jogada no chão, com um grande sorriso no meu rosto, eu estava finalmente livre e finalmente poderia destruir aquele maldito de uma vez por todas. - G-guerra...? - Mas o homem que estava na minha frente parecia preocupado e sem saber o que fazer, seu único olho vermelho parecia encher de lágrimas de arrependimento, e aos poucos o sorriso que antes estava moldado em meu rosto começava a desaparecer, claramente eu não sabia de algo.

\- Então foi você quem criou aquela criaturinha maldita? - Após longas horas escutando aquele homem, que agora eu podia reconhecer como um dos comandantes que já havia batalhado contra muitos milênios atrás antes de conhecer Lúcifer pessoalmente, eu finalmente pude compreender de onde aquela criança havia saído, do poço das almas condenadas, não havia nenhum outro lugar onde alguém poderia conseguir tantas almas enfurecidas desta forma. - Um trabalho um tanto quanto espetacular! Eu nunca teria tido uma ideia dessas nem em mais mil milênios de vida! - Eu estava rindo, ele não compreendia o quão feliz eu estava por finalmente ter sido libertada das garras do meu odioso criador, e eu podia ver a confusão em seu olho brilhante, nada daquilo lhe fazia sentido, talvez ele pensasse que eu fosse estar com ódio de quem quer que tenha mandado aquela criatura para o Paraíso. - O que foi? Você não consegue entender o favor que acabou de me fazer? Eu ter acabado com as coisas lá em cima foi apenas a gota d'água para o velho, não é a primeira vez que eu vou contra ele e tento fazer as coisas do meu jeito, e acredito que meus irmãos pensam da mesma forma. - A confusão aos poucos foi desaparecendo de seu rosto, dando lugar à um sorriso estranhamente carinhoso e suave, se eu não soubesse nunca diria que ele era um demônio tão importante assim.

\- Fico extremamente feliz de ouvir que fiz a coisa certa mas... a realidade é que eu tinha motivos um tanto quanto... egoístas da minha parte, se assim posso dizer. - Desviando seu olhar para o outro lado da sala, e novamente com medo de me encarar nos olhos, aquele estranho demônio que estava à minha frente apenas me intrigava mais, realmente, não havia o menor motivo para ele ter criado uma criatura de destruição, à não ser que ele tivesse outros motivos por trás disso tudo. - Talvez você ainda se lembre da primeira guerra do inferno, quando nos encontramos pela primeira vez no inverno. - Ele parecia se lembrar com grande carinho daquelas memórias, mas pelo que eu me lembro eu esmaguei seu crânio com os meus pés... - Desde aquele dia eu estive esperando para te encontrar novamente... naquele dia você não levou embora apenas a nossa vitória contra Deus, mas... levou também uma parte de mim. - A cada palavra que ele recitava como um poema decorado entre os milênios que haviam se passado meu rosto se retorcia, eu era uma criatura feita de puro ódio e sede de sangue e ele deveria ser o mesmo! Quando ele finalmente virou para ver a minha reação e se deparou com a estranha mistura de nojo e confusão do meu rosto toda a sua postura caiu. - M-mas... - Ele parecia ainda mais confuso do que eu naquele momento.

\- Você... um demônio, e não qualquer demônio, o Comandante das trinta e seis legiões, alguém extremamente importante para Lúcifer, que eu, sabe-se lá quantos mil anos atrás, explodi os cérebros pra fora, se apaixonou por ninguém mais e ninguém menos do que eu mesma? - O tom de sarcasmo na minha voz era quase que palpável, e eu podia ver o coração daquele pobre demônio se quebrando em mil pedaços após ouvir a minha versão do seu pequeno poema. - Tendo criado Condenação ou não, você não acha ser um tanto quanto molenga para ter se apaixonado pela própria Guerra? - Me virando eu dei um longo suspiro, balançando a cabeça em negação. - Nunca que eu iria imaginar que o pai daquela criatura seria tão ameno desse jeito!

Está foi a realidade da nossa primeira interação, para falar a verdade, eu ainda era um tanto quanto jovem nesta época da minha eternidade, e não podia ver como aquela pobre alma havia visto em mim algo que valeria o seu tempo. Mas até então eu havia acabado de chegar na minha nova "casa", e eu precisava falar com o real dono do lugar, outro que eu havia derrotado tantos milênios antes, e que, ao contrário do outro, não estava nem um pouco feliz com a decisão de Deus.

\- Então vocês finalmente foram expulsos? - Lúcifer estava sentado em seu trono feito com os ossos dos primeiros anjos mortos durante a primeira tentativa de retomar a Terra dos monstros da escuridão, a expressão em seu rosto era um tanto quanto confusa, ele não odiava a nossa presença, mas também não nos queria ali. - Pelo jeito com que as coisas estavam andando eu já imaginava que ele iria se cansar de vocês quatro, mas não imaginei que iria querer jogar o lixo para mim. - Suas asas negras e mutiladas adornavam suas costas, mas seus olhos continuavam brancos e puros como o anjo que sempre foi. - Você entende o problema que está me causando, não é, Warnessa?

\- Claro que eu entendo, da mesma forma que você deve entender o problema que é para mim estar aqui. - Eu lhe respondi com o mesmo tom de ignorância, por mais feliz que eu poderia estar, não me era necessariamente agradável estar presa naquele buraco. - Eu preciso voltar, mas desta vez, é algo que beneficia nós dois, afinal matar Deus é algo que não interessa só à mim, não é mesmo? - Sua expressão em nenhum momento mudava, mas talvez fosse o peso de ter vivido por tantas eternidades naquele lugar, seu rosto ainda era esculpido à perfeição.

\- Sim, mesmo estando incomodado com seu tom, não posso negar. - Com um suspiro completamente sem emoção, Lúcifer acenou com a mão para alguns de seus guardas me levarem para o que, agora, seria minha nova casa. - Mas sua ajuda com certeza sera bem recebida pelos meus generais, não se preocupe.

Andando até meus novos aposentos, eu podia ver meus irmãos se dividindo e seguindo seus novos caminhos, eles não pareciam nem um pouco felizes com esta mudança, nossas vidas iriam ser mudadas para sempre depois disso tudo. Nós estávamos acostumados à viver ao lado dos humanos, mesmo estando contra eles.

Mas minha caça pela liberdade estava apenas começando, e por mais que isso não era do agrado de nenhum de nós, nossa aliança foi formada, de agora em diante nós não seriamos mais os cavaleiros de Deus, e sim os cavaleiros do Inferno, nossa missão daquele momento em diante era destruir tudo aquilo que Ele havia criado, sem dó ou piedade. Nosso maior problema, no entanto, ainda era Condenação, por mais que tivéssemos ganhado a guerra, ainda havíamos perdido aquela última batalha, não só a criança estava se recuperando mais rápido do que nós, mas meus irmãos não tinham mais o mesmo poder de antes, eles ainda levariam muito tempo para se recuperar em comparação que a nossa tarefa em mãos. Então nós ficamos por ali, aguardando um dia oportuno, mas isso não quer dizer que as coisas eram calmas por ali, Akemi, aquele maldito monstrinho, continuava por me chamar de "mamãe", mesmo eu já tendo lhe repreendido milhares de vezes, a criatura realmente acreditava que meu destino era cuidar dela.

\- Olhe mamãe, veja como as almas do inferno ficam mais bonitas quando estão embebidas em puro ódio! - Por mais que ela tivesse a casca de uma criança e falasse como uma, as coisas da qual falava não eram nem um pouco como a de uma criança humana, constantemente se referia à morte como algo divertido, importunando até mesmo minha melancólica irmã Deathra sobre isso. - Venha mamãe, agora que você finalmente está aqui precisa me fazer companhia, papai esteve muito triste sem você durante todos esses anos! - A criaturinha dizia enquanto puxava o meu braço em direção à um dos grandes lagos de almas.

\- Quantas vezes eu já não lhe disse? Eu não sou a sua mãe, e não tenho conexão alguma com o homem que te criou! - Minha paciência já não era mais a mesma, era como se ela havia sido criada pela desilusão daquele demônio sensível, a fantasia que estranhamente nos unia. - E mesmo que eu quisesse, estou ocupada, não posso te dar atenção agora. - Me virando novamente eu continuei andando de volta ao hall de estratégia, nós havíamos finalmente começado a nos preparar para o primeiro ataque, já havia se passado um longo tempo desde que nós quatro havíamos sido jogados ali.

\- Você não pode fugir do seu destino, Warnessa, você sabe que estão ligados pela eternidade. - A voz da criança havia se mutado numa coletividade de almas que julgavam o meu futuro sem a menor das considerações. - Dentro deste seu casulo de ódio ainda existe uma esperança, talvez a metade de você que acreditou tão cegamente na palavra de Deus, que ainda quer encontrar um paraíso para si, ela talvez veja aquele homem como uma faísca. - Aquelas milhões de vozes ecoaram dentro da minha cabeça, eu? Guerra? Procurando paz? Que pensamento impossível, mas aquela era a verdadeira face de Condenação, a face que ecoava pelo meu ser sem piedade da minha alma, seria aquele o meu real final? Aceitar a realidade e parar de lutar apenas para viver com aquele homem? Impossível.

Eu nunca poderia ter aceitado tal destino naquela época, aquilo parecia fora da minha realidade, mas a verdade era que aos poucos aquele demônio que eu acreditava ser tão fraco e ridículo começou a ganhar espaço destro do meu coração de pedra. Mesmo não sendo mais o comandante das tropas, ele ainda havia sido escolhido por Lúcifer para liderar as forças do inferno ao meu lado, eu me perguntava porque ele, mas dentro daquela estranha sala vermelha eu finalmente havia entendido. Por mais compaixão que ele parecia ter comigo, quando o tópico era Deus e acabar com o seu reino era como se houvesse fogo em seu olho, um fogo mortal, e estranhamente foi aquele estranho ódio que estava escondido naquele ser que me chamou tanta atenção, e talvez fosse isso que nos conectava, a compaixão escondida dentro de mim e o ódio escondido dentro dele.

Mas o tempo não havia parado, muitos e muitos séculos já haviam se passado até meus irmãos finalmente se recuperarem, e a realidade era que não existia nenhuma forma de atacar o Paraíso diretamente, nós teríamos que nos infiltrar e viver nas sombras, o que não seria fácil considerando como apenas nossa presença afetava os humanos, e entre todos o mais óbvio com toda a certeza seria eu, não existia nenhum outro motivo para os humanos entrarem em confronto fora a minha presença. E foi neste dilema que Lúcifer decidiu selar o meu destino pelo resto da eternidade.

\- Meu honesto servo, Caacrinolaas, aquele quem eu mesmo apontei como meu braço direito quando não o tinha, aquele quem eu mesmo deixei liderar o meu exército, é você quem eu nomeio aqui e agora para acompanhar Guerra em sua cruzada contra aquele que nos aprisiona neste abismo de ódio. - Com aquelas palavras eu desabei ao chão, minhas pernas pareciam não funcionar mais, todo o meu ser havido sido paralisado em choque, abaixando minha cabeça e encarando o chão eu finalmente havia entendido, nossos destinos haviam realmente sido traçados lado à lado. Aceitando a minha eternidade, uma risada escapou os meus lábios enquanto eu me levantava para encarar aquele estranho demônio nos olhos.

\- Não consigo entender completamente o que nos uniu, o destino ou a sádica natureza daquele que nos criou, mas eu aceito este destino como meu, e espero que esse seu coração mole não nos atrase. - Com um sorriso no meu rosto eu estendi a minha mão para aquele com quem eu iria ter que viver pelo resto da minha eternidade. E do canto da minha visão eu podia ver o estranho sorriso no rosto de Akemi, como se ela estivesse novamente possuída pelas almas que me condenaram à este estranho caminho.


	3. Recomeçando

Foi então que decidimos para onde estávamos indo, havia um lugar no Paraíso que eu conhecia pessoalmente, o único lugar que Deus não monitorava, uma pequena cidade costeira que foi largada para se defender e de alguma forma os humanos dali conseguiram se armar contra as criaturas da escuridão, aquele era o lugar perfeito para nossa estranha "família" começar uma nova vida, e seria ali que começaríamos à planejar nossos primeiros passos. Iriamos habitar uma mansão que antes havia sido propriedade do próprio Lúcifer durante a primeira guerra, e também foi ali que eu mesma havia terminado com aquela guerra contra a minha vontade.

\- Eu ainda lembro de quando tudo acontece. - Caacrinolaas disse olhando para o lindo prédio que estava na nossa frente. - Você nunca quis fazer aquilo, não é? Quero dizer, nos "matar" para acabar com a guerra. - Ele parecia curioso sobre como as coisas realmente funcionavam no Céu, não era algo simples de se explicar, mas eu compreendia sua confusão.

\- Considerando o meu título de "Cavaleiro da Guerra", não, eu não queria. - Com um suspiro eu dei o primeiro passo para dentro dos grandes portão decorados com caveiras e ossos. - Deus nos usavas como armas, armas vivas que faziam tudo o que ele pedia sem poder nem ao menos questionar suas ordens, não que nós não tentássemos. Era como se ele pudesse controlar todos os nossos pensamentos quando a questão era fazer o que ele queria. - Eu olhei para a minhas mãos, eu ainda sentia o peso das espadas que eu levantei contra a minha vontade, mas fui tirada do meu transe quando senti a mão de Caacrinolaas em meu ombro.

O jardim da casa era extremamente lindo, populado por rosas vermelhas como sangue e estátuas demoníacas carregando espadas como que guardando o lugar. Meus olhos dançavam pelos detalhes que eu havia perdido pelo fato de eu ter entrado naquele lugar sendo controlada, tudo era estranhamente lindo, mas este tipo de coisa combinava muito com Lúcifer, por mais que não parecesse, ele ainda apreciava a beleza deste mundo em decadência. Akemi parecia extremamente feliz com sua nova casa, ela parecia uma real criança, seus olhos brilhavam e com pequenos pulinhos ela começou a explorar o lugar. 

Mas não estávamos ali para apreciar a vista, e sim para iniciar o nosso real plano de ataque. Alguns dos generais do Inferno haviam ido até lá conosco, nos sentamos na enorme mesa de jantar mas todos pareciam perdidos, era claramente um trabalho complicado atacar uma entidade que tinha olhos em todos os cantos.

\- Acredito que todos aqui entendem a realidade de iniciar uma nova guerra, mas desta vez nós temos uma grande vantagem, ao contrário dele. - Caacrinolaas foi quem começou o discurso, eu ainda ficava impressionada com o ódio que ele tinha por Deus. - Com os cavaleiros ao nosso lado só teremos que nos preocupar com nossos irmãos arcanjos. - Todos na sala concordaram, mas ao mesmo tempos todos pareciam ter duvidas sobre o que iriamos fazer de verdade. - Compreendo as preocupações de vocês, meus irmãos, mas precisamos iniciar um ataque pelas sombras, não podemos hesitar agora! - Terminando a sua frase, ele bateu com o punho fechado na mesa, e todos o encararam em confusão, nenhum deles havia estado em uma guerra antes, sua confusão e medo eram óbvios de mais.

\- Não consigo acreditar que Lúcifer, o primeiro que se revoltou contra Deus seja tão mole pra colocar demônios tão estúpidos para comandar seus exércitos. - Me levantando com um suspiro eu deixei a sala sem nem ao menos olhar para o rosto daquelas criaturas estúpidas, elas não estavam na primeira guerra, e nem ao menos sabem o que é lutar de verdade, os tepos haviam mudado, mas aqui eu estava, uma relíquia do início dos tempos. - Não venha atrás de mim, eu não vou voltar para aquela sala, se eles não tem coragem para lutar, eu tenho! - Abrindo a porta de um dos quartos, o que agora seria meu espaço pessoal, eu me sentei na cama e olhei pela janela, a falsa calma que esse mundo exalava me deixava inquieta, mas Caacrinolaas parecia preocupado com a minha atitude.

\- Você precisa se acalmar, Warnessa, eles não estão acostumados com lutas de verdade. - Sua calma voz ecoava pelo quarto e dentro da minha cabeça, eu joguei meu corpo para trás e encarei o teto por alguns longos segundo. - Não existe necessidade para você gostar deles, só precisamos de cooperação. - Colocando sua mão no meu ombro eu o olhei com um pouco de raiva e ele se afastou lentamente.

\- Não preciso de cooperação, eu preciso de guerreiros que estejam dispostos e sem medo! - Eu levantei minha voz levemente enquanto me virava para lhe encarar, nós estávamos realmente num momento desesperador e as minhas esperanças diminuíam à cada momento. - Eu não havia imaginado que o Inferno estava tão mal quanto o paraíso. - Eu podia notar que nossos rostos estavam chegando cada vez mais perto, e meu primeiro instinto foi arregalar os olhos e lhe empurrar para longe, eu ainda não tinha compreendido o que Condenação havia dito sobre nossos destinos terem sido traçados lado a lado, mas naquele momento, pela primeira vez, a minha convicção de que era necessário destruir tudo havia sido levemente abalada.

\- Vou deixar você descansar em paz, mas não se preocupe, Nessa, tudo vai se resolver. - Com um sorriso carinhoso no rosto ele me encarou por alguns segundos enquanto meu cérebro processava o meu novo apelido "carinhoso" e começava a gritar. Depois que a porta se fechou apressadamente eu ainda podia ouvir seus risinhos pelo corredor, aquela casa era estranhamente vazia, nem um pouco diferente do mundo lá fora, para falar a verdade.


	4. Primeiros passos

Alguns meses já havia se passado desde que havíamos chegado naquela casa, uma vez ou outra os comandantes do Inferno vinham nos visitar e se atualizar no plano de ataque, mas ainda se mantinham levemente fora destes planos, de acordo com eles "Lúcifer não queria se meter tão cedo nessa história", não queria acreditar no que eles diziam mas tudo apontava para aquela realidade que as coisas realmente tinham mudado e que nem o próprio Lúcifer, aquele que começou a primeira revolução, não queria mais lutar, e por mais que as coisas parecessem perdidas eu continuava estupidamente à frente sem considerar as outras opções que poderiam existir. Eu não parava nem ao menos um minuto para descansar de verdade, passava dia e noite preparando meu corpo e minha mente para a batalha que talvez nunca terminasse, e em todos esses dias eu olhava para as antigas cicatrizes que adornavam todo o meu corpo e usava as "derrotas" como motivo para continuar sendo inconsequente daquela forma.

\- Você não acha que está indo longe de mais, minha querida Nessa? - Caacrinolaas ainda parecia ser a voz da razão dentro da minha cabeça, mas com aquela frase ele quebrou toda a concentração que eu parecia ter e meu corpo se estremeceu de cansaço, eu estava levando ele ao seu limite quase que diariamente, e foi caindo ao chão que senti seus braços pela primeira vez, o carinho e a preocupação eu podia senti-lós apenas pelo seu toque. - Você sabe que não pode continuar assim, não é? Se realmente tivermos que lutar você nunca iria conseguir fazer alguma coisa neste estado. - Com um único suspiro ele me pegou no colo contra a minha vontade, eu tentava lutar contra seu gesto de preocupação mas minhas forças haviam desaparecido completamente e com muito cuidado ele me colocou de volta na minha cama, me encarando com um olhar sério, como um pai preocupado talvez.

\- Eu não posso parar exatamente porque muito provavelmente teremos que lutar sozinhos, se eu parar agora como vamos vencer?! - Ainda tentando lutar contra o meu corpo pesado que claramente não aguentava mais se mover eu virei o meu rosto para a grande janela daquele quarto, eu podia ver as pássaros do lado de fora, as árvores, o céu, todos vivendo lentamente suas vidas, e foi então que as peças finalmente se encaixaram na minha cabeça, não estamos lutando contra nada porque ele nem sabe que estamos aqui. - Como eu pude ser tão cega? - Com um longo suspiro eu finalmente o olhei nos olhos. - Me desculpe, estive agindo como uma criança estúpida... eu irei descansar, eu prometo. - Com um último sorriso leve eu pude sentir o peso que antes parecia estar nas minhas costas sumir enquanto sua mão esticada tocava uma das cicatrizes em meu pescoço.

\- Como ele pode usar você de uma forma tão inconsequente? - Mesmo que seu rosto estivesse calma e sem expressão alguma eu ainda podia sentir e ver o ódio emanando de sua voz. - Uma criatura tão bela e poderosa, usada como um simples brinquedo para divertir uma criança mimada que gosta de guerra e sofrimento... - Seu leve toque pairava sobre as minhas inúmeras cicatrizes e no momento que seus dedos chegaram naquela que claramente marcava o meu rosto seu tom mudou para uma tristeza profunda. - Mesmo antes de vocês serem criados nós, demônios, sofremos o mesmo destino de lutar por uma causa que não existia, nós havíamos confiado nossa vida em vão, e agora lutamos para recuperar o que deveria ter sido nosso desde o começo... - Aproximando o seu rosto do meu eu podia sentir a estranha conexão, como se fossemos duas faces de uma mesma moeda.

E foi assim que eu me entreguei ao seu amor pela primeira vez, seus lábios tocaram os meus e era como se eu estivesse sido salva da minha eterna missão que era lutar e destruir à tudo e à todos. Daquele dia em diante eu jurei que iria protegê-lo e nunca mais me sentiria presa mesmo sabendo que estaria nesta casca quase que destruída pelo resto da eternidade, mas esse tipo de coisa não importa, depois de nos... "resolvermos" Akemi começou a parecer mais alegre que o normal, Caacrinolaas à ensinava todo o tipo de coisa já que a criança não poderia ir para uma escola humana, no começo ela parecia se opor às "aulas", mas depois daquilo ela parecia sempre feliz de escutar o demônio falar sobre coisas triviais do mundo dos humanos. Até mesmo durante os jantares, onde eu sempre precisava lhe repreender por sua falta de manheiras, ela havia começado a se comportar.

\- Oras, mamãe, só estou feliz que você e papai estão juntos para sempre agora. - Foi o que o monstrinho me respondei quanto à questionei sobre sua súbita mudança de comportamento. - Agora eu não vou mais perder nem você nem papai! - Me dando um abraço apertada ela sorriu como uma criança humana, e naquele momento eu pude notar o quão preciosa Akemi realmente era em meio a esta história toda, sua casca de criança e seu poder destrutivo eram uma combinação perigosa, e eu não poderia imaginar o que Deus faria se conseguisse controla-lá. Depois de alguns dias pensativa sobre a possibilidade de Deus poder controlar Akemi eu fui pega de surpresa por Caacrinolaas na sala de estudo.


End file.
